crstfandomcom-20200213-history
The woman in the yellow dress
It all happen when I met her when I was younger, I was about 9 or 10 that's when I had lived in a trailer park. I was just old enough to walk around without my mother or father to watch over me. It was spring so some of the people who lived in our block were having a yard sale. Walking through some of the yard sales to see what there. I wasn't until I got to the end of my block I saw a woman standing at a table across the street from my block. The woman was wearing a long yellow summer dress. She was looking at the ground. The table she was standing by had baked good like, Pies, Cookies, and Cakes. Running across the street without looking I got to the yard with the table of bake goods. The woman didn't look up and now that I could get a good look at her, She looked like she was crying. Trying be a 'Big boy' I asked "What's wrong?" The woman didn't look up she just grabbed a cup cake and handed it to me. "Here it's on the house." The woman said. The cup cake that I held was kind of plain it was chocolate with no frosting. I smiled at the woman and walked back to my block. When I looked backed to wave go bye to the woman the woman had most have went back into her house. When I got back to my house my mother pulled me into her arms. "Where have you been!" She cried "I was worried sick." She held me tight, and some of cupcake got onto her shirt. "I was looking at the yard..." She cut me off "Where did you get that." She pulled the cupcake out of my hands. I said "The lady in the yellow dress gave it to me." My mother had put the cupcake into the trash can. At the time I didn't think nothing bad of it but now that I'm older I understand. I don't know much of my childhood before I met the woman in the yellow dress. I no longer live with my mother and father at the trailer park I live out in a house that is just outside of town. It's now spring and I went to visit my mother and father. My mother and father were happy to see because it had been about a half of a year since they last saw me. "So what have you been up to?" My mother asked me in a cheerful tone. "Oh nothing much, work been really slow..." I looked up for a moment and saw an old link spot. My mother smiled and asked "So anyone in your eye?" I smiled and chuckled "Oh no, you know how shy I am around girls." My mother smiled and patted my back laughing, saying that I am just like my father. As a few hours pasted by I wished them good bye, and walked outside. A woman with a yellow dress was running a sharp rock on my car. "Hey stop that!" I started to yell at the woman but then she seemed to fade away. It wasn't like a ghost fade were they go away right when you see them, it started at her feet and by the time it got to her neck she looked up and I saw it. Her eyes were missing and were there was once tear was blood filled. Her cheeks showed her teeth and her lips was sawn shut. Pain and fear was frozen on her face. I couldn't move until she was completely gone. My glaze fall on what was starched into my car. "On the house" It didn't take me long until the words started to play in my mind. I ran for my car but something stopped me. On the ground just few feet from the front of the wheel of the car was a old rotting cupcake. I forgot my car and ran to my house, locking the door behind me. I am scared to ever go back... I just can't do it.... I thought to myself after a year or so I did go back. This time I walked. The trailer park seemed to be stuck in time as it was when I had ran away. My car still sat in my mother and father's drive way. Everywhere I looked there was no woman in a yellow dress. I walked into my mother and father's trailer but when I saw their bodies. They were sitting on the cough, their face had no color in them. I started to hear foot steps behind me. I couldn't move. The woman in the yellow dress smiled at me and the thirds that were in the skin of her lips started to fall out. "It's know....." The woman in the yellow dress started to say, "Rude..." She didn't say anything more until I tried to move. "Going to run away again" Her voice went deeper and the tone seemed emotionless unlike how she spoke before. A sharp pain in the back of my knee make me fall. All I remember is the laughter, It started out as a short giggle but then it grow louder soon darkness was all I could see, Even to this day all I can see is darkness but sometimes I see that yellow dress. Reposted by OMGitsGhastly Original by God knows who Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:English Class Failure Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Wall of Text Category:Wall of Shit Category:Shit Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT